In a camera unit, or the like, a blade driving device is provided so as to function so as to block light (a shutter function), to adjust the brightness, to be an optical filter, or the like, in front of a focusing optics system. Conventionally, the blade driving device comprises a base plate (a substrate) that has an opening, one or more blade members that slide on the base plate to cover the opening, and an operating mechanism for opening and closing the blade member, and a driving member, such as an electromagnetic actuator, is provided in the operating mechanism.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-281724